


Spitfire

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has an older twin sister, Bucky is just mention, F/M, Hydra, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, fucking hydra strikes again, i dont know what to tag this, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: After the events of TWS, one of the Barnes twins decided to stay with Steve while the other is god-knows-where. Steve wants to find Bucky but [Y/N] wouldn't cooperate





	Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> request: Can I request Steve one-shot (which you can turn into series, if you want to, of course), where reader is Bucky's older twin sister who is in love with the blonde (and vice versa)?   
> Unfortunately like Bucky, she gets taken by Hydra as well, and through various experiments, they mold her into a lethal weapon - not only making her a supersoldier, but giving her Jean Grey-like powers. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., R stays with the Avengers, but secretly helps Bucky with moving out of the US (she doesn't tell Steve where he is, and surprisingly, he can't find it in himself to be angry at her when he finds Bucky in Bucharest).

Steve let out a deep sigh as he opened the door to his home. He removed his jacket and threw his hat somewhere on the floor before letting his body fall back on the lumpy couch.

Closing his eyes, the exhaustion of having to match long strides all day finally got to him that he couldn't even begin to look for the familiar soft giggling emitting from his kitchen.

"Oh dear, what's wrong this time?"

Steve groaned, keeping his eyes shut, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "The girl didn't even spare me a single glance all day. I don't think she even noticed that I left."

The woman hummed, already having heard of the same reply too many times before. "And James?"

"Tried to come after me but they just whisked him away."

She held in a laugh, holding two cups of coffee in her hands, making her way towards the table in front of Steve. "Poor Bucky."

Steve scoffed. "Yeah, poor him."

[Y/N] placed his cup down and took a sip of her own, sitting right next to him. The silence of the room was almost nonexistent. Once they stopped talking, one could hear almost every noise that Brooklyn could offer. His heater rumbled, the faucet continued to drip and there was the constant creaking of the floorboards and ceiling. And that was what she can name only from inside the room, counting that his apartment's walls were almost as thin as paper.

"Is that the only thing that's wrong?"

Steve finally opened his eyes, moving his head to face her. [Y/N] knew him all too well. Bucky may be his best friend but at times, he feels as if she can understand him more than Bucky ever could.

Steve finally sat up and took in a long drawn out breath, almost as if he was holding this secret for so long. "Bucky keeps pushing to these double dates as if I need them," Steve confessed, his frustrations clear in his voice. "And they always end up the same way."

"I don't know how to make him stop. I know he means well but these dames both just want him, they don't even look at me."

"Maybe they're just blind. Or have no taste."

"You two are the same," Steve sighed, defeated. He should've known [Y/N] would react like this too. He had already heard that line one too many times from Bucky.

[Y/N] pouted to that, unable to disagree. "We are kind of twins, Stevie."

"I don't think anyone else in this world ever sees what you two think you do."

[Y/N] held in a sigh as she placed her cup back onto the table. _Here they go again._

"Steve Rogers," [Y/N] called his name, grabbing his attention from his thoughts. She leaned forward towards him, looking him in the eye, serious as a heart attack. "You are one of a kind and any woman in this world would be damn lucky to be the owner of your heart."

"And here, I'll bet every money I have in my pockets that when that happens, those ladies would _weep_ when they realize what they lost," [Y/N] stressed, meaning every word, "and they will."

[Y/N] pointed a finger at him as she winked, leaning back onto her chair. "You can quote me on that."

Steve only stared back at her with the same reaction, but he couldn't deny the slight turn at the corner of his lips. He was damn lucky that he ever had the chance to meet the Barnes twins.

He just snorted, nodding over to her clothes. "How much money do you even have in there?"

[Y/N] nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to check. "Enough to take you on a better date."

"What?"

"You heard me. Where do you want to go?"

Steve blinked, frozen in his seat. "That's not funny, [Y/N]."

[Y/N] just smiled, resting his chin at the palm of her hand, amused of the shell-shocked look on his face. "Try me, spitfire."

* * *

[Y/N] groaned, the calm darkness enveloping her senses. She shifted her body, subconsciously chasing that sight again. But it was too late, she was already awake.

[Y/N] opened her eyes, greeted by the monochromatic tones of the ceiling of her room. She never took up the invitation to have it redecorated to her liking. She never did have the intention of staying for long. And yet, here she still was.

The longer she stayed by his side, the more that comes back to her, which only makes it harder to leave. It's a bit faster than necessary, although she's thankful that they do come. Especially when the ones that she remembers are the ones she could smile about.

But that was so long ago, the memories that come back also served as a reminder of how much had changed and of how much she had missed. And truth be told, so much had already passed her by.

But, at the very least, to this day, that little spitfire was still the same as he was before. Maybe a few additional features here and there, with that funny looking shield and nice tights. But even with all that, Steve was still her Steve.

Though sometimes, she wished that he'd lose just some of that flare. It would do him some good, especially with the stakes they had now.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Natasha asked politely, but judging from the two soldiers' faces, she already had her answer.

Steve only stared back down at the ground, face hard, obviously frustrated with himself. Nat's gaze flickered towards Sam, silently asking for her answer. But the man only sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"He's already long gone," Sam filled in when Steve couldn't say it himself. "His trail was already cold even before we got there."

[Y/N] didn't even freeze, nor did she react, completely acting as if she wasn't close enough to hear everything all the way from the kitchen. She continued with pouring herself a cup of coffee, keeping to herself. But even Clint who was standing next to her, waiting for his turn, could feel the tension in the air.

"It was almost as if we're on a wild-goose chase," Steve spoke out, letting his voice get louder.

The others inside the living room all shrunk, even Tony couldn't say something, because everyone in the room knew when a finger is being pointed. Even [Y/N] could feel his glare at the back of her neck.

"Why are you looking at me?" [Y/N] nonchalantly asked, bringing the cup up to her lips, not even bothering to turn her head to check if he was. "I've been with Tony the whole day, ask him."

Tony nodded, snapping out of it for a moment, knowing that he did nothing wrong this time. "She's just been helping me and Bruce with some stuff at the lab."

With that, [Y/N] finished her coffee with swift gulps, setting down the empty cup back on the counter. She quickly turned around, making her way out the kitchen as Clint intelligently moved out of her way.

"[Y/N]." Steve stood up, his eyes following her as she just passed everyone. "I'm not having this conversation with you again, Steve."

[Y/N] was about to leave but Steve had already grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Not to her surprise, Steve was glaring down at her with a cold expression. "It will be easier if you just tell us where he is. We can help him."

"You just have to tell us where he went. You know we can help," Steve slowly explained, obviously holding back. Spending a year of looking for a ghost that didn't want to be found was no day at the park.

"I don't know," [Y/N] answered curtly, not backing down from Steve's glare.

"Damn that you don't know, [Y/N]," Steve hissed, his hold on her arm subconsciously gotten tighter. But she didn't flinch nor move, she only continued to hold his gaze. "You know where he is. You know exactly where he is."

Steve narrowed his eyes at her, half pleading and half negotiating. "Why won't you just tell us?"

[Y/N] stayed silent, eyes bored and tired. Her stature was relaxed, completely unthreatened by the tower of a man in front of her. "Steve, I would talk if I knew. But I don't," she softly answered, trying to shrug off the hand on her arm. "So lay off, will you?"

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

That's when [Y/N] finally jerked her arm off of his grasp, calm and collected, keeping eye contact. "Maybe it's just because you don't trust me."

Steve only glanced back at her just like he did before, reading her like a book. "Or that I know when you're lying."

[Y/N] stared back at him but then, she sighed, finally giving up. She couldn't keep it up with all that disappointment plastered on his face. "I can't deal with you when you're like this, Steve."

[Y/N] tried to turn around, hoping to end this before it could get out of hand. But Steve had other ideas when he pulled her back. "Why can't you just tell us?"

"I'm not doing this with you." [Y/N] ground her jaw, now starting to get annoyed at how easily Steve grabbed her arm.

"Just tell us why can't you let us help him!"

"Because I didn't experience what he was forced to do," [Y/N] finally filled in, already done with this whole thing.

Steve's hold on her arm softened, taken back that she actually answered him. But [Y/N] had never started anything she couldn't finish. "You know what happened to us. What happened after you thought we were gone. What _they_ did to us."

"They shelved me."

The memories of being back in that hellish place flashed in her mind. The times when she could hear Bucky's screams from closed doors as they rearranged his mind, just knowing that she could do nothing to help, being strapped to a chair of her own. Just remembering it was a new kind of torture. "While they used him again and again and put me to the side for something called a bigger purpose."

"That even when we couldn't remember our own names, he was already protecting me." Bucky took most of the torture while they did more experimentation on her as she slept. If anything, she was the lucky one. "And I'm supposed to be the older sister!"

[Y/N] took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, having no intention of crying over this. She would never shed another tear for Hydra; she promised Bucky that much. "Now, I have the chance to protect him. And he chose to be alone."

"So, please," [Y/N]'s brows knitted as she begged with Steve. "Respect mine to keep him hidden."

"He'll come out of hiding when he's ready. Until then, just wait for him."

[Y/N] finally placed her attention at their poor audience who was forced to watch their display in silence. She glanced at them, seeing the pity in their eyes. "And I apologize in his behalf."

With that, she gave Steve one last glance before making her leave, letting everyone in the room deal with the awkward tension left by an impromptu confrontation.

"Why was she looking at me, you were the one doing the digging?" Tony defended, deflecting the blame back to Steve only to have his arm slapped by Bruce.

But the man was already long gone. Steve was left frozen on his steps to stare where [Y/N] had gone, feeling numb all over. He could barely get his head around what [Y/N] just told him, having kept all that to herself. But he knew it was harder for her. His anger and frustration had all melted away as the guilt finally settled in.

* * *

A soft knock on her door made her clench her eyes shut, interrupting her desperate attempt of going back to dream land. [Y/N] groaned, thinking of how she could just tell the person to go get lost, but she already knew who was behind the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and careful steps sliced through the silence of the room. [Y/N] sat up on her bed, eyes still closed, pressing a finger to her temple as she readied herself for the light. But she didn't need to look at him to know how much he appeared like a guilty puppy with his tail between his legs.

The side of her bed dipped with the familiar weight. [Y/N] merely rested her head at the head board, letting the silence carry the tension of the room.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered out, "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know."

"I never wanted it to get to this point."

"I know."

"I just want to help him," Steve croaked.

"I know," [Y/N] sighed, finally opened her eyes. Steve couldn't even look at her, knowing his own faults. Her heart ached to see him like that, in pain and disappointed with himself. It was just like when they were kids. She was never able to get angry with him, even if she tried, especially when he only had his best interests at heart.

"That's what we all want to do."

[Y/N] inched closer, placing her hand on top of his and taking hold, letting him grab onto her. "But we can't do that."

Seeing him look down on their hands sprawled on the bed, tears staining his cheeks, vulnerable and bare, it was too horrible for her. [Y/N] knew him even before he was Captain America, even before he was put on a pedestal, even before he could breathe right. But until now, he was still the same Steve as he was before.

"Is there anything I can do?"

[Y/N] wiped away his tears, letting the man cry as he needed. "Wait. At this point, only time would tell."

"Until then, let's just keep waiting. That's all we can do."

Steve finally nodded, pursing his lips, recollecting himself. "Okay," he succumbed, "I'll stop."

"I didn't tell you to stop. I told you to wait." [Y/N] snorted, making him look up at her. She shook her head at him. "Because I know you too much for that."

"Does he even remember me?" Steve asked, entwining their fingers together.

[Y/N] nodded, watching as he played with her hand. "Yeah."

He stopped. "Do _you_ remember me?"

"Of course," [Y/N] confirmed as she leaned forward, reminiscing how she stayed back after the fall of Hydra just to give Bucky time to escape, but chose to stay for Steve. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Steve asked right back. "By how much?"

[Y/N] finally smiled. "Try me, spitfire."


End file.
